


Domesticity

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Chores, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee enjoys the domestic side of his and Ryo’s relationship.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Washing the dishes after dinner,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

There’s nothing like a home-cooked meal, Dee thinks as he leans back in his chair, pleasantly stuffed. He really fell on his feet when the Chief partnered them together; Ryo is such a great cook that Dee has been thoroughly spoiled for the last few years. It’s even better in some ways now that they’re together as a couple because it means he gets to eat this way practically every day, except for those occasions when Ryo is too tired to cook and they resort to takeaway. Oh, and date nights when they go out to eat, that’s good too, although most of the time Dee prefers his partner’s cooking.

Lingering at the table, unwilling to move just yet, they continue chatting about this and that. It’s relaxing after a hard day at work, just being together and unwinding. All too soon though, the post-dinner laziness has to be put aside for a bit; dishes don’t wash themselves.

“You should get a dishwasher,” Dee suggests, getting to his feet and taking their plates over to the sink to rinse ready for washing.

“Where would I put it?” Ryo looks around his tidy kitchen. There’s no available space for one.

“Yeah, I see your point. Okay, scratch that idea then, I guess we’ll just have to keep on doin’ this the old fashioned way. You wanna wash or dry?”

“I’ll wash.” Ryo opens a cupboard and gets out the marigolds, sets them aside and runs the tap, waiting for the water to come through hot, and emptying the pots and pans he’d left soaking while they ate.

They work as smoothly together doing the dishes as they do when they’re investigating a crime, so in sync that it’s automatic. They barely have to think about what they’re doing, and it feels kind of nice. Shared chores never seem as tedious to Dee as when he’s doing them by himself.

Ryo washes and stacks everything to drain, Dee dries and puts away, and once Ryo’s emptied the water and wiped down the bowl and the worktops, he fills the coffee machine and turns it on; that’s their reward for clearing up.

Dee puts the last dried items away and gets out their mugs, setting them on the counter waiting to be filled, then leans beside Ryo, watching steam rising from the machine, carrying with it the heady scent of really good coffee, way better than the swill they have to drink most of the time at work.

When the coffee is ready, Ryo pours for them both and they take their drinks into the lounge, settling on the sofa in front of the TV, sipping carefully at the hot brew, the last shreds of the day’s tensions melting away as if they’d never existed. Sighing contentedly, Dee wraps one arm around Ryo and pulls him close; there’s no place he’d rather be, and he’s sure Ryo feels the same. 

The rest of the evening is theirs to do whatever they choose with, but there’s no rush. Dee thinks the only thing better than this would be living together. He hopes someday they will.

The End


End file.
